dia sahabatku dia istriku
by yiyituwi
Summary: Aku tak percaya wanita cantik ini mencintaiku, kukira selamanya dia adalah sahabatku.   Stss,ini sedikit rate M, tp tak ada Lemon disini yang ada kata-kata yang sedikit menyerempet. yang blom cukup usia jangan baca yach.tp klo masih nekat terserah


Para Tokoh yang ada di sini adalah milik Our Queen Jk. Rowling.

Stss... ini sedikit rate M, tp tak ada adegan Lemon disini yang ada kata-kata yang sedikit menyerempet. Yang blom cukup usia jangan baca yach. Tp klo masih nekat terserah tanggung sendiri loh yach.

***DIA SAHABATKU DIA ISTRIKU***

Aku mulai berusaha bangkit dari alam mimpiku ketika tercium olehku sebuah aroma yang sangat aku sukai dari tubuh wanita yang sangat aku cintai.

Secara perlahan-lahan kubuka mataku tampak dihadapanku seorang wanita cantik bermata cokelat tengah tersenyum padaku.

Ah sampai saat ini aku masih merasa tak yakin wanita ini mau menikah denganku bahkan telah memberikanku seorang gadis mungil nan cantik.

Jika harus mengulang kembali ingatanku pada masa-masa itu masa dimana aku berfikir bahwa dirinya sungguh orang yang menyebalkan.

Namun secara tidak langsung aku juga memperhatikannya dan hingga akhirnya tanpa kusadari aku selalu berusaha untuk menjadi orang yang layak untuknya sebagai seorang sahabat -pada saat itu-.

Ya, pada awalnya aku dan dirinya adalah dua sahabat yang sangat dekat.

Aku masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana rasa itu pertama kali muncul di hatiku.

Dia tak pernah tau bahwa aku tlah jatuh cinta padanya ketika ia mulai masuk ke kompartemenku menanyakan Katak milik seorang bocah yang seangkatan denganku.

Walau ku tahu kini itu bukanlah sebuah rahasia hanya milikku, mengingat ia Legilimens seorang yang handal.

Tiba-tiba terlihat sebuah senyuman terukir diwajahnya.

_"Nah benarkan kataku, ia pasti tersenyum karena sebuah pujianku." _

Dan segera saja senyum yang tadi terukir diwajahnya berubah menggerucut cemberut.

Ah kalo tak mengingat ada gadis kecilku disini pasti sudah kucium bibirnya itu dan kubawa ia ke nuansa malam-malam indah di awal pernikahan kami.

Sebuah tepukan ditanganku seolah menegaskan bahwa ia masih membaca pikiranku.

_"Oh baiklah sayang. Aku tidak akan segera membawamu menuju malam-malam nan indah itu, tapi akan ku bawa kau pada masa-masa dimana cinta itu muncul dihatiku, masa-masa dimana aku mulai menyadari bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu."_

Kulihat senyum kembali mengembang diwajahnya, seolah mengatakan,

_"Iya sayang katakanlah padaku semua itu. Jadikanlah itu rahasia kita berdua."_

Baiklah itu akan segera menjadi rahasiamu juga sayang, tapi aku mohon biarkan aku mengulang kembali malam-malam nan indah itu nanti malam.

Segera terlihat olehku sebuah anggukan kepala, sebuah tanda ia menyetujui permohonanku itu.

~.o.0.o.~

Kau tau sayang ketika kau tiba-tiba masuk kedalam kompartemen kau tampak begitu cantik, membuatku terpesona.

Namun dalam sekejap mata kau sanggup membuatku kesal dengan tingkahmu yang seolah meremehkanku ketika aku tak mampu merubah tikus dihadapanku.

Kukira tingkahmu yang menyebalkan itu hanya sampai situ.

Ternyata aku salah, kau malah lebih menyebalkan ketika kita mulai belajar di Hogwarts.

Tingkahmu yang selalu sok pintar itu membuatku sangat jengkel, pesonamu saat itu tidak lagi membuatku bergetar.

Tapi ketika kulihat kau akan dibunuh oleh makhluk raksasa jelek itu hatiku merasa tak rela.

Pikiranku seolah buntu aku tak mampu berfikir harus melakukan apa agar kau selamat.

Hingga akhirnya terlintas dipikiranku mantra yang kau ajarkan tadi siang kepadaku.

Mantra yang tlah membuatku menjadi seorang yang menyebalkan, dan karena si orang yang menyebalkan itulah kau sekarang harus berhadapan dengan makhluk bodoh ini.

Aku berhasil, aku berhasil menyelamatkanmu.

Dan seperti kau ketahui sayang, itu adalah awal permulaan kita sebagai dua orang yang bersahabat.

Perlu kau ketahui sayang, pesonamu kembali menggetarkan hatiku.

Malah lebih, kini aku memiliki keinginan untuk melindungimu.

Aku rela terluka asal bukan kau yang terbaring dirumah sakit.

Aku rela, tapi ternyata tak selamanya aku berhasil menyelamatkanmu.

Kau tau bagaimana perasaanku ketika kutau kau terbaring kaku gara-gara ular sialan itu ?

Hatiku sedih sayang, ingin rasanya aku menemanimu setiap saat di Hospital Wings tapi aku tak bisa.

Aku harus mengerjakan tugas yang telah kau tinggalkan untukku dan untuk sahabat kita.

Tapi kau tau sayang aku slalu berdoa agar kau segera membuka matamu & kembali tersenyum padaku.

Akhirnya hari itu datang juga sayang, aku melihatmu berlari memasuki aula.

Oh Merlin, kau tampak cantik hari itu sayang.

Ingin rasanya aku memelukmu & ku lihat kau juga ingin memelukku.

Tapi aku gak sanggup sayang. Aku gugup, benar-benar gugup.

Ya itulah penyakitku terhadapmu sayang.

Bahkan tiga tahun kita bersama pun aku masih gugup ketika kau tiba-tiba menggenggam tanganku di kelas Hagrid hari itu dan ketika kau tiba-tiba memeluk leherku hari di mana ketika kita melihat Buckbeak dibunuh.

~.o.0.o.~

"Daddy, aku lapar." Sebuah suara mengusik ketenangan yang tercipta antara diriku dan wanita di depanku

"Baiklah sayang, kita kedapur & makan." Ujarku sambil meraih gadis kecil itu dalam gendonganku

"Kau ingin makan apa sayang ? " Suara wanita yang sedang berusaha mensejajarkan langkah kami

"Aku ingin makan ayam, roti isi, sup bawang, puding, kentang, trus aku ingin makan" suara jernih di dalam gendonganku itu terus saja mengoceh

"Oh, honey. Napsu makannya seperti dirimu. "

Aku hanya mampu tersenyum.

~.o.0.o.~

_"Sampai dimana kita tadi sayang ? ah yach sampai tahun ketiga. Baiklah sayang aku akan melanjutkan bercerita."_

Kau tau sayang tahun keempat adalah tahun yang menyiksa untukku. Bukan, bukan karena Harry terpilih untuk ikut perlombaan itu.

Tapi karena melihat kau bergandengan mesra memasuki aula bersama pemain quidditch idolaku.

Aku gak sanggup sayang, sakit sekali hati ini melihat kau berdansa dengannya.

Dan maafkan aku, karena aku tlah melampiaskan rasa cemburuku itu kepadamu, sehingga membuatmu menangis.

Iya aku cemburu sayang. Sangat cemburu.

Kau tau sayang aku slalu berusaha untuk membuatmu terpukau kepadaku.

Tapi ternyata kau tak pernah terpukau kepadaku.

" Hermione saja berciuman dengan Victor Krum"

Kata-kata yang meluncur dari bibir adikku itu, kembali sanggup membangunkan harimau didalam tubuhku yang sudah lebih dari setahun tertidur dengan nyenyaknya .

Oh Merlin apa gunanya aku slalu menjaga hati & tubuhku dari wanita lain, tapi kau tidak melakukan hal yang sama.

Apa gunanya ? Semua itu seolah menjelaskan bahwa hanya aku yang mencintamu, kau tak pernah mencintaiku. Tak pernah.

Mungkin aku lebih baik mencari wanita lain, wanita yang mencintaiku.

Tapi ternyata ketika aku mulai mendapatkan wanita itu, kau pun ikut menjauh dari hidupku.

Apakah kau tau sayang ? itu rasanya sangat menyakitkan,bahkan lebih menyakitkan dari pada ketika aku melihatmu berdansa dengan viktor, atau ketika aku mendengar kau tlah berciuman dengan viktor dan lebih menyakitkan dari serangan burung-burung kenari buatanmu.

~.o.0.o.~

Ah bahagia ketika kulihat, kau duduk disampingku sambil menggenggap dengan lembut tanganku.

Apakah aku masih bermimpi ? sebuah mimpi tentang kau yang selalu disampingku, tentang kau yang selalu menjawab panggilanku, serta tentang kau yang selalu tersenyum untukku.

"I love you, hermione," lega rasanya aku bisa mengucapkannya

dan lebih leganya aku ketika kulihat kau tersipu-sipu walau bibirmu berkata "hati-hati nanti terdengar oleh Lavender."

Oh Merlin, aku bahagia. Secara tidak langsung kau mengatakan kau juga cinta padaku.

Apakah kau masih ingat ciuman pertama kita sayang ?

Ya, ciuman sekarang atau tidak sama sekali.

Sebuah ciuman yang slalu aku kenang.

Dan kata-kata Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali kembali terngiang dipikiranku ketika aku mulai berfikir untuk melamarmu.

Setahun setelah aku melamarmu kita resmi menikah & setahun kemudian kau menghadiahkan seorang gadis mungil kepadaku.

_"Aku bahagia tlah menjadi suamimu sayang."_

_"Dan sekarang aku berfikir, bagaimana kalau kita memberikan adik untuk gadis kita itu sayang ? lagi pula usia Rose tlah genap satu tahun."_

Sebuah anggukan & senyuman menjadi jawaban darinya.

~.o.0.o.~

Sebulan telah berlalu sejak kuceritakan padanya bagaimana aku mulai mencintainya yang diakhiri dengan malam yang sangat indah.

"Ron, honey. Sebelum kita melakukan perayaan ulang tahunmu, ada yang ingin aku berikan untukmu." Ujarnya sambil menyerahkan sebuah kotak kado.

Aku memandang kotak itu dengan penuh penasaran.

"Bukalah honey." Ujarnya sambil menyenderkan punggungnya pada kepala tempat tidur kami.

Ku buka kotak itu, terlihat olehku sebuah benda yang dihiasi dengan tanda + bewarna merah. Benda apa ini ? ah rasanya aku pernah melihatnya setahun yang lalu tapi apa ini ?

"Itu test pack honey, alat cek kehamilan milik muggle dan tanda ini berarti telah ada kehidupan didalam sini." Tangan lembutnya mengajak tanganku membelai perutnya yang rata itu -masih rata lebih tepatnya-

"Hermione. Sayang. Itu... Itu... Itu..." Ah penyakit gugupku kembali lagi

"Iya Ron, aku mengandung adiknya Rose," ujarnya meyakinkanku

"Dan ini adalah kado ulang tahun untukmu honey. Selamat ulang tahun honey, slalulah menjadi pria yang mencintaiku dan anak-anak kita." Ujarnya sebelum mencium bibirku.

_"Ah sayang, tanpa perlu kau pinta aku akan terus mencintaimu dan anak-anak kita, mengingat sebegitu dalam kau menerobos masuk kedalam hatiku."_ batinku sambil membalas ciumannya itu

"Aku mohon berhenti sayang." Ujarku sambil menghentikan ciumannya yang telah membangkitkan gairah itu

"Kenapa, honey ? Tumben sekali kau minta aku berhenti menciummu," tanyanya heran

"Ada yang bangun, sayang." Ujarku tersipu sambil mengarahkan pandangan pada hal yang kumaksud.

"Bukannya ini alasannya kenapa kau mengantarkan Rose tadi sore ke the burrow, honey ?"

"Ya, tadi aku sangat menginginkannya tapi tidak sekarang, sayang. Tidak dengan adanya anakku yang masih sangat kecil dan lemah disini." Ujarku sambil membelai perutnya dengan lembut.

"Kita tunggu hingga ia kuat dulu yach sayang, aku tidak mau ia kenapa-kenapa karenaku." Sambungku

Ia tersenyum dan mengecup bibirku sekilas.

Ah benar-benar ulang tahunku yang sempurna.

_***END***_

* * *

><p>Awalnya cerita ini aku buat sebagai kado ulang tahun untuk Ron, tapi karena faktor M sangat menyerang akhirnya fanfic ini baru terselesaikan hari ini.<p>

Mungkin ceritanya sedikit tidak jelas, membosankan & jelek namun aku mohon kesediaannya untuk menReview cerita ini. thanks before.


End file.
